Shades of Grey
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: A young CIA agent is sent after the Winchester brothers. By luck she finds them. Things get complicated when she finds her brother and her best friend is accused of murder.
1. Assignment

**A/N hey everyone. my first Supernatural fic so please be nice :) it starts off a bit slow because i wante dit write it but had a slight mind block anyway, just bear with me, it picks up, to me anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, i only own my characters.**

**And on with the story. Hope you enjoy :D**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Washington_

Dumping my bag down under the desk I pulled my dark hair into a loose ponytail so I could read the files on my desk properly. Lifting the first one up I glanced quickly at the name before opening it.

**Dean Winchester**

**1****st**** degree murder**

**Attempted murder**

**Arson**

**Breaking and Entering**

**Dangerous Driving**

**Fraud**

**Impersonating Government Officials**

**Grave Desecration**

**Torture**

**Robbery**

I quickly skimmed the rest of the file, having already got the gist of it. After finishing that file I grabbed the one sitting below it; Sam Winchester. Brothers; that's interesting. His file was almost identical to his brothers. Grabbing both files I walk into my boss's office.

"New assignment?" I asked, sitting opposite him.

"You're being taken off the Luther case and put onto this. I take it you've read the files?"

"Of course. There's only one official file?"

"It's mostly circumstantial evidence. The only firm evidence we have is Dean Winchester in Missouri where he 'died' before being caught by local police in Baltimore. You'll be traveling right across the country so we can't give you a full team, but you've got my number. Whatever you find try to get photos or voice recordings and send them straight through to me. We'll give you all the equipment you need. Look, Nat, this isn't an official investigation but we need to find these guys, and get the evidence we need to put them behind bars."

I nodded, "Start right away?"

"Your car's in the car park. I've already packed it for you, but you can check it if you like."

"I'm sure it'll be alright. I guess I'll see you later, sir." I said standing up.

He stood up and shook my hand, "Good luck, Ally."

I nodded and walked out to the car park after grabbing my bag from my desk. Grinning I climbed into the black 1969 Chevy Camaro SS that was waiting for me. I drove home, got changed and began packing my bag. Grabbing the phone as I packed I dialed my husbands number and left a message on his phone.

"Hey, Caleb. I'll be gone by the time you get this message and probably won't be home for a while. Joshua will need picked up at four remember. Call me if you need anything. Love you. Bye."

About to leave I grabbed my fathers old Colt Revolver, checked the safety was on and tucked it into the belt of my dark cargo pants. Now I was ready. Half an hour later I was cruising along the highway with my music up loud. The brothers had last been sighted in Maryland, so that's where I was heading. Chances are they wouldn't still be there but hopefully I could get some leads.

________________________________________________________________________

_8 hours later, Dakota Township, South Dakota_

The dark countryside soon turned into the light town of Dakota**.** I pulled into the first motel, and got a single room. After almost dragging my bag into the room I jumped on the bed and opened the files again. The Winchester brothers had been arrested in Baltimore, Maryland for a double homicide. Turned out the officer that arrested them was the killer and when he confessed to his partner both Sam and Dean managed to escape and even stole their car back from the impound. These brothers were two very hard to pin down men and it seemed when you did pin them down, they would just manage to escape again.

After half an hour of studying the file I left the motel for a drink. I was off duty and hadn't had one in a long time. The bar was on the same block as the motel, a ten minute walk if I dawdled, which I did. Inside the bar my eyes automatically scanned the place. There was a pool table to my left, the bar was straight ahead and tables were scattered around the room. It was a cliché sort of bar really, nothing special, only a little dirty.

Taking a seat at the bar I ordered a beer. I barely glanced at the person who sat next me, until they offered to pay for the drink. Surprised I looked up. It took almost all of my self control to stop my jaw from dropping. I immediately recognized the spiky hair, dark eyes and playful grin. My hard to pin down, target had just sat next to me and bought my beer. Seems as though someone was looking down on me today.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Dean."

"Ally. You from around here?"

"Nope. Just passing through with my brother," he pointed to Sam.

Quickly my eyes skimmed him head to toe. He had longer, curlier hair than his brother, and was taller, but still looked similar.

"What about you? You live here?"

I shook my head, "Just passing through. Where are you heading?"

"Medford, Wisconsin. Sammy has a strange fascination with the place."

"Ha, that's funny. I'm heading up there as well, maybe; maybe we could travel up together. It's a long way from here and I hate traveling alone."

"Well, me and my brother, we normally travel alone."

"Aw Dean, you don't really seem like the sorta guy who _likes_ traveling _alone_ with his brother." I said, inching closer to him while mentally throwing up at what I was saying and apologizing to Caleb for what I would probably end up doing.

"Well maybe tonight I won't be with my brother."

________________________________________________________________________

I waited until Dean was asleep and another thirty minutes had gone by, before carefully climbing out of the bed. I opened the toilet window and got changed into dark clothes. Grabbing my lock picking set I walked outside, closing the door quietly behind me. Turned out Dean and Sam were staying in the same motel as me. I considered taking Deans key to check out his room but if Sam got to his brother and found me and the key missing then I would've blown my cover. Instead I had to resort to picking the lock and hoping Sam was asleep.

Pulling my balaclava over my head I knelt down and began working on the lock. Soon it was open; the motel locks weren't exactly the most sophisticated. Opening the door slowly I peeked in. The room was only lit by the moonlight coming through the window. There were three doors leading out of the kitchen lounge area not including the one I just came through. Two were open. I peeked in the first one; a bathroom. Silently I moved onto the next room; a bedroom. Sam was asleep in the bed. I opened the next door and crept in.

I opened his bag that was sitting on the chair and started going through it, shocked at what I found. At least two fake IDs a shotgun, handgun and strangely salt and a hip flask. Pulling out my phone I snapped a couple of pictures of them before wiping all my prints off, putting them back and closing the bag.

The door creaked. I spun around and ducked as Sam swung a desk lamp at me. I kicked out at his stomach before swinging my fist at his head. To my surprise he blocked and fought back like someone who grew up fighting. I got a lucky shot in and my fist connected with his temple. He went down and hopefully out, at least for now.

I ran out the front door and pulled the balaclava off, rubbing my head. Walking back into my room I got back into bed after changing. Sighing I snuggled into the blankets and tried to get a good nights sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

The mattress shifted under me. With a small groan of annoyance I opened my eyes a crack. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed doing up his belt. I held the sheet around me as I sat up.

He looked over at me, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head, "I was about to wake up anyway," I looked over at the clock. Eight in the morning, "You're up early."

"Yeah. Sam wants to get up to Medford as soon as possible."

I grabbed my clothes off the chair beside me and got changed under the blankets. Dean stood up as I climbed out of the bed.

"When are you planning on leaving?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not rushed to get there today so I might end up staying another night somewhere. Why are you in such a rush to get there?" I asked, starting to pack my bag.

"No reason really, there's just someone we want to see."

I nodded as I placed the Colt on top of my bag and turned to face him. His eyes rested on the gun briefly before flickering to me.

"That's an 1835 Colt Revolver, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"My father, he, he had one, just like it. Where'd you get it from?"

"My father. It's been passed down through our family for generations. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh um, no reason really. I never caught your last name."

"Colt. Ally Colt."

He nodded, "So are you still interested in traveling with us?"

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Oh, well, you know, a girl like you should never have to travel alone."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say what I wanted to since this was what I had wanted, for the case that is. Traveling with them would make it easier to make a case against them.

"So when do we leave?"

"Dean." Sam stood in the doorway, a dark bruise forming around his eye.

Inwardly I winced. That looked really painful.

"What on earth happened to you?" Dean asked, jumping over to his brother.

"I'm fine. Someone broke into the motel last night. They were going through your stuff."

"What?! They managed to get the jump on you?"

"They got in a lucky shot."

I sat down on the bed as they continued to talk with such brotherly love.

"Well, did they take anything?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think they had time."

"Well it doesn't matter much since we're leaving now. Oh, and I invited Ally with us."

Sam looked confused and slight, angry, maybe, "Dean. Can I talk to you for a moment, in private? Excuse us Ally."

I gave him a slight nod as he pretty much dragged his brother outside. About five minutes later Dean walked back in.

"Ready to go?"

I stood up, "Your brother's okay with it?"

"Oh yeah, he just needed some talking 'round."

I laughed, "Alright then. Let's go."

I walked out to the Camaro and unlocked it, throwing my bag in. Turning back to dean I laughed at his shocked expression.

"What? Didn't think a girl like me would have a muscle car?"

He blinked, "Not a Camaro."

"Well done, you know your cars," I nodded towards his Impala, "That one yours?"

"That's my baby," he said, looking proud.

I just laughed and shook my head, "Looks like your brothers waiting for you, Dean."

He looked over at Sam who was looking very impatient, "We'll stop for breakfast on the way."

"Alrighty." I said, climbing into the Camaro and starting the engine, "I'll follow you."

"See you when we stop, Ally," he said before walking over to join Sam.

I tailed the Impala out onto the highway and we cruised along above the speed limit. Dean wasn't joking when he said they were in a hurry. I dug my phone out of my pocket and used the first speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Colt."

"Ally. I got your photos. You found them quick."

"Pure luck actually. I was heading to Baltimore and stopped for the night in Dakota. Turned out they did too. Dean's quite a player so it wasn't exactly hard getting to know them. I'm traveling up to Medford, Wisconsin with them now. Oh and their license plate number is KAZ 2Y5. You got that?"

"KAZ 2Y5?"

"Yup."

"And you're heading up to Medford now?"

"Yup and we'll probably be there sometime today at the speed we're traveling. Oh and it'd probably help if you notified the local cops that there'll be an Impala and Camaro going slightly above the speed limit. It wouldn't help if we got pulled over."

"Alright will do. Good job."

"Thanks. See you."

I flipped the phone shut and deleted the call history and photos before throwing it onto the seat beside me.


	2. Roadhouse

**Thanks for reviews and favourites and everything :D glad you enjoy it and hope you like this chap so here it is :P**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAP 2**

We stopped for breakfast at a small café about an hour from Dakota. Sitting at a small table we ate in silence. Carefully I observed the brothers. Sam still didn't seem comfortable with me traveling with them though he never said as much. Dean was obviously fine with it after all he was the one that invited me, but, he appeared to have an ulterior objective and personally, I didn't like it, especially since I knew what these two were capable of. I quickly averted my eyes as Dean shoved almost a whole sandwich in his mouth and looked up. My head slowly started to throb and I absently rubbed it, wishing the pain would leave before it got worse.

"You alright, Ally?" he asked, his mouth half full.

"Fine." I growled softly, "You almost done?"

"Dude! Finish what's in your mouth already. You're a pig." Sam said, slightly disgusted as his brother shoveled the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"I'm finished." Dean replied his mouth almost empty.

"Yeah we can tell." I tried to laugh through clenched teeth.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked as we paid and left.

I waved him away and lied, "Fine."

He shrugged as they walked over to the Impala. I nodded to them as I climbed into my Camaro. It was only when I was about to start the car that the pain was unbearable. I curled my legs up, pressing my forehead into my knees as I slammed my hands against my temple trying not to make a noise as the images started.

_Sam held up a shotgun pointing it at, at someone. Dean was standing beside him, his handgun steadily pointing at the same person._

"_Don't you fricken dare shoot me. I'm not it. I swear," the person growled sounding a lot like my brother._

_Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, having an unspoken conversation. Sam gave a very slight shake of his head while Dean looked back at the person, glaring._

"_Ally's brother wouldn't leave her, not when he knows that thing's out there, hunting. You're not him." Dean said._

_The image drew back so I could see everyone. The straggly black hair, sharp features and hard eyes of the unknown person were immediately recognizable. My brother, Matt, stood uncomfortably on one leg, his other resting slightly above the ground, blood covering the pant leg. His hands were in fists at his side and his handgun still in its holster._

_Dean looked him in the eye, his finger tightening on the trigger._

"_I didn't leave Ally helpless, for that thing to get her. I never would." Matt said softly staring straight back at Dean, his face falling slightly._

"_I know her brother never would, but you aren't him." Dean said, dangerously quiet._

_There was an uncomfortable silence before it was broken by a shot and a body crumpled to the ground._

________________________________________________________________________

The pain slowly ebbed away and I noticed how ragged my breathing was. Slowly I tried to breathe calmly before realizing there were hands on me. I looked up, startled and jumped away from the killer before me. His eyes were surprisingly concerned.

I shook my head, murmuring, "Just a headache."

"Looked like more than a headache to me." Dean commented.

"Look it was just an ice pick headache. I get them sometimes okay?! I- where's the Impala?"

"Sam took it. I told him we'd meet up for lunch. You're in no shape to be driving, especially if you get another 'headache'."

"You just want to drive the Camaro." I replied weakly as I gave in and shifted to the passenger's seat.

"Maybe, but you know I'm right," he said, starting the car and driving back onto the road.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Goes up to 350km/h. Try not to go over 200km/h. I don't want you to screw something. You do and I'll kill you."

"You're as bad as I am. How long you been getting the headaches."

"Geez, what are you, a doctor now? And I can't remember when. How long you been traveling with your brother?"

"Can't remember," he replied, copying my answer.

"So it's going to be like that is it? I don't answer so you don't?"

"Something like that, yeah. What music you got?"

"Good stuff. I choose music."

He shook his head, looking through my collection, "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts her cake hole."

I snatched the collection of him, "Owner picks the music; other person shuts his cake hole."

Pulling out a CD I stuck it in the player and turned it up loud. Billy Joel – We Didn't Start The Fire.

"You're joking right?" he asked as I started to sing along, slightly out of tune.

"What? Sorry can't hear you!" I replied, grabbing a cap out of the glove box and pulling it over my face as I reclined my seat slightly, "Music's too loud."

The song soon finished and in the short break he asked, "Did you just sing all the words?"

"Ya, something like that. Turn it up for the next song would ya?"

Surprisingly when the next song he did turn it up, "Now that's more like it."

I pulled the cap from my face, "You like ACDC? Or just Back in Black?"

"Sorry, can't hear you. The music's too loud."

I laughed and put the cap back over my face, wanting to sleep but knowing I couldn't with a killer right next to me. Strangely it was hard to remember sometimes; that he had killed people and I was here to bring him down. He didn't seem to have it in him even though I had seen him about to kill my brother. My visions always happened, even when I tried to stop it. Hopefully, this one wouldn't.

________________________________________________________________________

We pulled into the gas station after Sam; the Impala needed filling. Dean turned the Camaro off but left the music running.

"I'm going to get food. You want anything?" I asked Dean as I got out.

He lay across the front seats, "Na, just take your time."

I rolled my eyes and left, mumbling, "Whatever."

It only took about five minutes for me to grab the food I wanted. I walked up to the counter as Eye of the Tiger began to blast out of the Camaro. I grinned as the guy started to scan my items. Glancing outside I almost choked. Dean was sitting up now and it seemed as though he was _singing_ along. I shook my head as I paid for the food. Dean climbed out the open window and sat on the door as the guy put my items in a bag.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him."

The attendant laughed, "You'd think he'd appreciate the car more."

"You'd think he would." I agreed as Dean came fully out of the window and sat on the roof.

I walked out of the building as Dean started to almost try and dance, though I must admit he looked pretty hot when he did. By the time I reached the Camaro he had lifted his leg up and started using it as an air guitar. Pacing around to the passenger's side I reached in and turned the music off.

"_Get off my car now._" I growled in a quiet dangerous tone.

He actually had the nerve to stand on the car _door_ before jumping off and turning to face me a goofy innocent look on his face.

I nearly chuckled but somehow managed to keep a straight face as I said almost half-heartedly, "Zips and domes scratch the paint. If there's a scratch on my Camaro, I'll kill you."

________________________________________________________________________

We pulled up outside the Harvelle Roadhouse in Medford. There were already several cars and motorbikes outside, all old or muscle. I glimpsed a dark blue 1968 Dodge Charger at the end of the row of cars, looked almost like Matt's.

"We're staying here for the night. You got somewhere booked or do you wanna stay as well?"

"I've got no where planned, so I might stay here." I replied, following them in.

Once we were inside I felt very small and vulnerable. Most of the people I could see were guys and most were big and burly. A few looked almost like they were in a biker gang while some others looked like Dean and Sam, just casual road trippers. It was strange seeing such different people gathering in one place. They did have one thing in common though; they had a certain something about them, a dangerous something. I wouldn't want to mess with any of these guys.

I followed Dean and Sam up to the bar.

"Boys. Good to see you again. You want the same room?" A lady asked as she put some glasses away.

"Actually Ellen, we'll have two separate rooms this time." Dean laughed with a look at me.

"Right. Well the first two rooms are free. Heya kid, I'm Ellen."

I nodded smiling, "Ally."

A person perked up from his beer in the corner and stood up. I ignored him as we put our bags in our room and ordered beers.

"Ally?" the person stood beside me.

I looked up and my jaw dropped, "Matt!" I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck.

He pulled me in close, almost squeezing the breath out of me. After a while I stepped back, smiling up at him. Pulling my arm back I lashed out. A loud slap echoed around the bar and a red mark quickly began to form on his cheek.

He lifted his hand and wrapped his cheek, "Ow. What was that for?"

"You never call, never text, never even send an email. One day you just take off saying you're going hunting and you don't even go with Dad or even friends, just by yourself. I've hardly heard from you since then." I finished in a whisper.

"Ally… Let's discuss this somewhere else," he said, gently dragging me away.

I followed him, grabbing my beer and thanking Ellen as we went to his room.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked once he shut the door behind us, "I meet Dean and go road tripping with him up to here and find you at some Roadhouse in the middle of no where?"

"Ally. Just, hear me out okay?"

I sat on the bed, "I'm listening."

"Well, when I first left, it was just sort of, I dunno, spontaneous, maybe. I just had to get away from Dad. You know what he's like."

"No I don't. A month after you had gone he bloody took off as well! Said he was looking for you. I was dumped at a neighbor's for a year until I left for college. I heard from him every month or so until about a year ago and you, I've only heard from you four times since then and haven't heard from you at all in the last couple of years ago. I tried to contact both of you but… You were both dead to me after a while."

"You haven't heard from him?"

I shook my head.

"He, he told me he talked to you a couple of weeks ago."

"Well he didn't."

"Ally, if I had known-"

"What? You would've come _home_? You would've rung me?"

He looked away, unable to meet my eyes, "I would've done _something_."

I shook my head, "There's so much you missed. So much you can't catch up on. You both missed my graduation," I paused, "Said here stays here right?"

"Always has been always will be. You know that Ally."

"You missed my wedding. My pregnancy. My baby's christening. You missed everything."

He looked at my hand, "Too cheap to afford a ring?"

I reached around my neck and pulled out a small thin chain with two rings hanging from it.

"You don't wear them?"

"Said here stays here." I confirmed.

He nodded.

"Not when I'm working."

"Who?"

"CIA." I murmured.

He shook his head, "That's dangerous, Ally."

"I'm not a kid anymore Matt," I grinned, "And you say what I'm doing is dangerous. Look at the people you're hanging out with. I can tell that they're all dangerous as well. Even I'd hate to get on the wrong side of one of them."

"That's what you're going to end up doing, little sis. Who are you after?"

"Who'd I walk in with?"

He turned around and gaped at me, "The _Winchesters_?"

I nodded, "You know them?"

"I've only heard the name, but Sam's the last person here you'd want to mess with."

"I would've thought Dean would be more dangerous?"

"That's exactly why you wouldn't want to mess with Sam. The one thing that Dean's overly protective about is his family, especially his little brother."

I grinned, that could work to my advantage, "Sounds sorta familiar don't you think?"

"I wouldn't kill someone to protect my little sister. There'd probably be nothing left to kill."

I smacked him on the arm, "I'm not that nasty."

"Uh-huh," he replied, not believing me, "You just know how to hold a grudge."

I laughed and took a swig of my beer, knowing the time he was referring to, "That guy was a jerk anyway. He deserved it."

"That's what you always say. You wanna go back?"

I nodded, "Said here stays here."

"How many times do I have to say it, Ally? Always has, always will."

"Just checking." I said as we walked back to the bar.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Didn't want to say this at the start, didn't want to spoil anything.**

**Dean and Sam, the roadhouse and Ellen and all that don't belong to me. Supernatural doesn't belong to me and unfortunately the 'Eye of the Tiger' scene doesn't belong to me :D**

**Thank you, hope you all enjoyed**


	3. Chicago

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone ******** hope you're enjoying it so far. Next chap just for you, hope you enjoy.**

________________________________________________________________________

I sat down at a table with Dean and Sam, my brother beside me as everyone was introduced. The boys started talking about hunting when my cell phone rang. Excusing myself I answered it and went outside.

"Colt."

"_Ally?"_

Immediately I recognized the fear-filled voice, "Kyle? What happened? What's wrong?"

"_It's Keiran. He, he's been accused of beating and murdering Sal, his wife. The police actually found him at the scene covered in her blood."_

"Keiran wouldn't hurt a fly though!"

"_I know. I know. Ally, we need your help."_

"I'll see what I can do. Give me an hour or two to get there okay."

"_Okay. Just hurry."_

"I will. See you." I said hanging up and almost ran back inside.

Matt jumped up as I stopped at there table, "What is it?"

"Keiran's been arrested."

"What for?"

"Killing Sal."

"But Keiran wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I know. I'm going to Chicago, see what I can do."

"I'll come with you if you like." Dean volunteered.

"If you want." I replied, slightly confused, "I'm leaving now."

He nodded, "Then we better grab our bags."

________________________________________________________________________

The passenger door of the Camaro opened just as I was about to start the engine. Matt climbed in, throwing his own bag in the back.

"Let's go."

I shook my head, "Geez, everyone wants to come don't they?" I growled starting the engine and speeding away, not even waiting for the Impala.

"He was my friend too, Ally. I want to help any way I can."

"Good, the first thing you can do is block your ears, listen to a MP3 or something. I don't want you listening to what I've got to say." I said, pulling out my cell phone and using the first speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Colt."

"_You got something else already?"_

"We're on your way to Chicago."

"_You weren't in Medford for long."_

"Yeah, well, something came up."

"_Something that might help with the case?"_

"Break it more like."

"_Ally, what do you mean?"_

"Okay. You know how in Missouri the first suspects were the husbands right up to when Dean was found escaping the scene. Yeah well, they've been some more. A guy's been arrested in Chicago for beating and murdering his wife."

"_How do you know he didn't do it?"_

"I know him, Boss. He's my best friend and he wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his wife. He was only accused because he was found at the scene with her blood on him."

"_You think it was the same person that was killing in Missouri? The one we thought was Dean Winchester?"_

"Exactly. And I can tell you for a fact Dean wasn't in Chicago unless he was in two places at once because he's been with me for the past day at least."

"_This isn't what I want to hear, Colt."_

"I know, Boss, but it's the truth."

"_Alright, check it out, find what you can and get back to me. I want to know if we're following the right guy or if he's innocent of murder."_

"Yes, sir." I said just before the line went dead.

I was about to throw my phone onto the passenger seat before remembering my brother was there. Instead I dumped it in the centre console and turned the music on. Matt opened his eyes, sitting upright, shocked out of his thoughts or whatever he was doing. If he was thinking the Camaro probably wouldn't have a roof anymore.

"Finished your top secret phone call?"

"Don't. Piss. Me. Off." I growled.

"Top secret phone call didn't go so well. So what exactly are you trying to pin on the Winchesters?"

I threw my arm across, hitting him, hard.

"Yow! What'd I do?"

"You annoyed me, and you were there. I'd rather hit you than the car."

"Great," Matt mumbled, "My baby sister values her car over her big bro."

I hit him again.

"Hey! What was that one for?"

"I'm not a baby and you pissed me off again."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. You know, you never answered my question. What are you trying to pin on the Winchesters?"

"You should know that we ain't allowed to discuss on going cases. Don't you watch TV?"

"Yeah, but I'm your brother. You can tell me."

When I didn't answer he added quietly, "Said here, stays here."

I glanced across at him and nodded, "Always has, always will. In Missouri there were a series of vicious killings. There was an eye witness that said Dean Winchester was the killer and later his body was found at the scene with a silver bullet in it. Later him and his brother turn up in Baltimore very much alive and have been arrested for two more killings. That one was dropped when the arresting officer confessed to his partner and she ended up shooting him. Dean and Sam escaped and even stole their car back from the impound."

"So, what are you trying to pin on them?"

"Murder in Missouri – but right now that's starting to look unlikely – and then there's arson, breaking and entering, dangerous driving, fraud, impersonating government officials, grave desecration, torture and robbery."

To my surprise he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

"You're CIA and you're chasing after dudes that are suspected of grave desecration?"

I smacked him again, grinning as he yelped, "We thought they were serial killers or terrorists or something. And we want to get them before the FBI."

"Oh so Dean and Sam are just pawns in your vendetta against the FBI then?"

"Well no…"

He gave me a skeptical look.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm not the boss."

"So you just follow orders like a good little soldier."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you. Anyway, me getting a hold of them is a lot better than the FBI getting a hold of them."

"Oh and I bet you wouldn't mind getting a hold of Dean would you."

"Hey!" I squealed as I hit him again, "You deserved that one, so don't complain!"

________________________________________________________________________

I pulled up outside Kyle's house, the Impala only a moment behind me. Running up to the house the door opened before I even got there. Arie, Kyle's wife stood in the doorway. She was Keiran's sister. She saw me and Matt and tears started to well up in her eyes, not for the first time I'd say, and not for the last. Getting to the door I wrapped my arms around her, providing what little comfort I could.

"It's okay. It's okay." I murmured, feeling tears come to my own eyes.

"Arie, Arie, is Kyle inside?" Matt asked gently.

Arie nodded slightly and Matt went inside to find her husband.

"Arie, it's going to be okay. I promise. I won't let this get as far as court."

She looked up at me, "I know you'll do what you can Ally, but-"

I shook my head, "No buts. I won't let him go down for this. I know he didn't do it."

She nodded, hope burning into her features.

"You stay with Matt and Kyle, give my regards to him okay. I'm going to go to the station. See what I can find."

She nodded and we slowly let go of each other.

"It'll be okay." I promised as I walked down to the cars.

Dean rolled down his window as I leant down to speak to him. "Guys, whatever you're doing here go and do it. They don't need more people hanging around."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to the station; see what I can find out. Then I'm going to find the son of a bitch that did this and rip him limb from limb."

"Good luck with that." Dean said before handing me a small piece of paper, "My number. If you need anything, just call."

I nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you round." I said before walking back to the Camaro.

As I parked outside the station I pulled out my small laptop and flicked it open. Quickly I check the tracker I had placed on the underside of a wheel arch on the Impala was working before I went inside.

________________________________________________________________________

"CIA." I flicked my badge at the police officers, "I'd like to see all the evidence in the Rangley case."

The officer in charge grudgingly led me to evidence and pulled the box out containing notes and evidence samples.

"Thank you." I smirked, loving what a CIA badge could get me.

Sitting at the cold, metal table I emptied the box and spread the evidence out in front of me, before deciding to stand so it was easier to see. They had all the clothes from Sally and Keiran. Carefully I went over them and the accompanying notes. Keiran had Sally's blood on his clothes and Sally's clothes were cut, torn and bloody. Putting them back in the box I moved on to the rope and duct tape used to bind Sal, the victim.

I tried to stop thinking of them as Sal and Keiran, my two friends. Instead they were the victim and suspect. That way I wasn't as connected; it didn't seem as hard to think about it. The rope and duct tape were both bloodied but somehow, amongst the blood, the local P.D. had managed to pull prints. I grabbed the card with Keiran's prints and held it beside the prints taken from the duct tape. I couldn't say it was a match or not like the computer but I could tell it looked generally the same, which wasn't helping Keiran's case. Most of the prints had been found on the non-sticky side of the tape. Turning it over I found two more prints that forensics had lifted from the back. Putting them beside Keiran's they looked the same as well.

The more I looked through the evidence the more it looked as if Keiran had done it though I knew he never would. Sighing I sat down and read statements. Both Arie and Kyle swore Keiran had been with them out at a movie then for drinks until the early hours of the morning. Sal had stayed at home because she didn't want to leave her one year old daughter home by herself, even though she was asleep.

A lady from across the road said she saw Keiran enter his home not long after midnight. A few hours later she thought she heard screaming so called 911. The police arrived soon after and found Keiran with Sal's beaten body.

The team on the case had disregarded Kyle and Arie's statement as friends trying to cover for him. All the evidence and a witness's statement pointed the finger at Keiran. Kyle and Arie's statement along with what people knew of him were the only things that contrasted the evidence.

"DNA never lies; People do," I murmured, remembering my days of watching CSI, "Well, sorry Grissom, but right now it seems as though the evidence is lying."

For the next few hours I would sit and stare at the evidence, as though the answer would jump out at me, before going through it again. Not finding anything different I would sit and stare again before thinking I missed something and going through it again.

My cell phone began to ring, startling me out of my staring.

Fumbling in my pocket I pulled it out and answered it, "Colt?"

"_Please tell me you've got something, baby girl."_

I sighed and closed my eyes as I fall forward, my elbows hitting the metal table with a clang and my head resting in my hand, "I can't find anything," I choked through threatening tears, "I, it, the, no sense. It just doesn't make sense! The evidence is all in front of me. I've gone through it, over and over and over again. I've gone through it and I can't find _anything_! It just _doesn't make sense_! The evidence should always make sense but it doesn't! It just doesn't add up!" I cried.

"_Ally, Ally. Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright-"_

"What the hell is alright about this?! Keiran's going to go down for something we all know he didn't do! The evidence, the DNA never lies, people do. Well right now the evidence is lying and it doesn't make sense. I mean, even if he was framed it's _too_ well done. A person wouldn't be able to put fingerprints on the inside of duct tape. Not like this."

"_Ally, unless you drive yourself back to Kyle's right now I'm coming to pick you up. It's past midnight and you can't do anything with no sleep. Kyle and Arie have said we can stay at their place, okay?"_

I sighed and started putting everything away, "I'll stay at a motel if it's alright."

"_Fine, baby girl, fine. Just make sure you drop my stuff off here okay?"_

"Yeah alright. I'll see you soon."

After dropping Matt's bag off I went to find a motel. Checking my laptop I checked into the same one as the Winchester brothers. Tonight I was going to find evidence to finish the Winchester case and I was going to find out the truth about what happened at Missouri.


	4. CIA

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, I actually didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter. Silly me. Anyway, thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts, greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and none of it's characters belong to me.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAP 4**

Again I dressed in black and pulled a balaclava over my head. Grabbing my lock picks I silently walked to the room next door and unlocked it. Slowly I opened the door and crept in, shutting it quietly. I'd find what I need here and if I needed more I'd grab the car keys and check out the Impala.

I began to look through the first bag I came across, in the lounge. Nothing helpful, just clothes and a fake ID. I moved to the bag beside it, again nothing. Quickly I searched around for the Impala keys, praying they weren't in the bedroom. Turns out, they probably were, because I couldn't find them anywhere else.

As quiet as possible I opened the bedroom door and looked to see if the keys were in sight. They sat in a small cabinet between the wall and Sam's bed. Slowly I crept around. Just as I reached for the keys a hand shot out and grabbed mine. Sam had time for a quick shout to his brother before my fist connected with his head again knocking him out.

Dean scrambled out of bed as I made for the door, knowing he was probably a better fighter than his younger brother and I most likely wouldn't be able to beat him. I had almost reached the door to outside when a hand caught my shoulder, spinning me to the ground. I swung a leg up between Dean's legs before kicking him away from me. He fell to the ground, his face twisted in pain. I scrambled for the door again when his hand grabbed my ankle.

"No one hurts my little brother," he growled.

I almost hit myself, remembering what Matt said about the brothers. Punch his brothers lights out and you'll never escape Dean, pretty much.

Dean recovered quickly before I tried to smash him in the face with my free foot. He moved just in time but let go of my foot. We both jumped to our feet. I considered trying for the door again but knew I wouldn't reach it in time. I settled into a fighting stance, noticing as he did the same.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you, whoever you are, but this is much better payback for what you just did to Sammy."

I resisted the urge to retort, knowing he would recognize my voice. I still hoped to get out of this without him knowing who I was.

I ducked under his punch and aimed for his stomach only to have my fist pushed away. I jumped back, laughter in my eyes. He lunged at me. I nimbly danced out of the way before having my nose introduced to his elbow. Stumbling back my hands flew to my now broken nose. Warm blood seeped into the fabric of my balaclava. I growled and threw myself at him, punch after punch, thoroughly pissed off now.

A fist caught me in the back. Sam had woken up; he wasn't out for long. I stumbled towards his brother as I made the mistake of trying to turn and kick Sam. My foot went out, putting me completely off balance. Dean swept my feet out from under me and I landed heavily on my front. Grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back Dean knelt down and dug his knee into my spine.

Sam crouched down and pulled the balaclava off. I shook the hair out of my face as I struggled around to look at Dean.

"Son of a bitch!!" he shouted, looking ready to kill me.

"CIA, asshole." I smirked.

"And you've been with us this whole time?" Sam didn't seem to believe it.

I nodded as well as I could, "You know, I really thought you would've figured something out by now. I must admit though, you're very good, never staying in one place for long. Someone must've been smiling down on me when I first met you. It was pure luck we were in Dakota at the same time. I was heading to Baltimore where you somehow managed to escape the authorities again. And faking your own death in Missouri, I was impressed. I guess your Daddy taught you all of his marine tricks." I teased, throwing in the bit about Missouri, hoping he might give something away.

"Shut the hell up," he growled banging my head on the floor.

"Yow! That's not nice!" I growled.

"You think I care?" he sneered, "Sammy, bring that chair over and grab some rope will ya?"

"Dean."

"Do it, Sam."

Sam left through the door and I began to talk again, "You're a real jerk, Dean, you know that?"

"And you're CIA, evens out don't you think."

"Gosh, your Daddy never taught you how to treat a lady did he?"

He replied only by bashing my head against the floor again. I felt a small cut open and start trickling blood down my forehead.

Finally I found my opportunity, "Is this what happened in Missouri as well, Dean? They piss you off too? Lost control of your temper? Wanted to make them suffer for annoying you? I'm surprised you didn't kill more with a temper like yours."

"You don't know anything," he growled, his voice dangerously low, "I didn't kill anyone."

"You keep telling yourself that Dean. We all know you did it."

He didn't reply as Sam came back and brought the chair over. Dean lifted me up almost by my hair and threw me into the chair. Taking the rope he wrapped it tightly around me and used duct tape to bind my wrists and ankles.

"Are you going to kill me now Dean? Or are you going to torture me first?"

"I didn't kill anyone and no matter how much I want to kill you, I'm not going to. Sammy, start packing."

"There's nowhere you can run where we won't find you." I laughed

"We can't just leave her here, Dean." Sam objected.

"Someone will find her. Eventually."

I kept my mouth shut as they packed up their things. Something wasn't right here. Just like with the evidence, it wasn't right. Or maybe I just thought that because Sam seemed like a good kid and would probably be at Law School if it wasn't for his brother. Dean had no right to take that away from him. Maybe that's what wasn't right here. Dean and Sam checked the motel room over again as I thought about my last card to play.

They were just about to leave when I spoke, my voice quiet, "Dean, if you didn't kill anyone in Missouri, what happened? Because something like it is happening here. The evidence says it was Keiran but I know it wasn't. Please, Dean, Sam, he's going to go down for something he didn't do. His baby is going to grow up with a dead mother and a father that is either in prison or dead for something he didn't do. Please, I don't care what you think of me but don't let Keiran go down for this. I know you know what's going on."

Dean turned around in the doorway, "Maybe you should've thought about that before, breaking in and attacking us. You could've just called."

Opps, I had forgotten about his number, though that wouldn't have helped with the case.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" I growled, remembering my vision.

"Why would I hurt your brother?"

"Just don't. He didn't know about this."

He looked slightly confused as he turned and left.

"Bastard." I murmured under my breath as my eyes began to cloud up.

Silently I apologized to Keiran for not being able to get him out yet. I wasn't sure what else I could do. Right now I couldn't do, being tied to a chair and all. It didn't help that no one except the brothers could find me because no one else knew where I was. I never told Matt what motel I was checking in to. Slowly, somehow, I managed to drift off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

My cell phone's ring tone shook me out of my sleep. I groaned and tried to grab it from my pocket only to realize I was still taped to a chair.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I cried, dropping my head backwards. May as well make some noise, couldn't hurt.

I began to shout and tried to stomp even though my ankles were taped to the chair. It seemed like forever before a face poked in the window. The blond tried the door but it was locked. They disappeared but thankfully, soon returned and unlocked the door.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked as he began taking the tape off.

"Oh I'm just peachy," I growled before apologizing, "It's been a long night."

"You've been like this all night?" he seemed surprised and slowed down taking the tape off when he got to the tape on my skin.

"Yeah or something around there. Just rip it off."

He looked up at me, "You sure?"

"If it means I'll be able to move earlier then yeah, I am sure."

He shrugged, "Alright," and ripped it off.

I clenched my teeth and resisted the urge to yell, the tape was off one hand now which was good. The man moved on to my ankles as I took the tape off my other wrist and began untying the rope. Soon I was able to move. Slowly I eased myself off the chair and stretched a little before jumping up and down, happy I could move again.

"I'll go ring the police," the blond volunteered.

"Oh there's no need for that. Trust me," I said, grinning evilly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I replied, walking out the Camaro.

The first thing I noticed was the tires. All four were slouching, drooping onto the pavement.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, running over to my car and looking closer, turning to the blond I asked, "You don't happen to have air do you?"

He shook his head, "I can call the garage if you want?"

I smiled gratefully, "If that's alright."

He nodded and ran off to do it. Growling I went into my own room and grabbed out a towel before going into the bathroom to clean my face as I pulled out my phone.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him." I murmured as I began to dial Matt's number only to realize it was his old one, "Shit. Why can't anything go right?"

Sighing I scrolled through my contacts and rung Kyle.

"_Hello?"_

"Kyle. Thank god. I didn't have Matt's number so I couldn't contact him."

"_Ally! We've been ringing you for ages but you haven't picked up. We were about to start ringing around the Motel's."_

"Sorry, I was a little tied up before. I'll be on my way to yours soon okay. Is Matt there?"

"_Yeah. I'll just put him on."_

"Cheers." I said.

Turning my attention back to the image in front of me, I grimaced. I had a black eye forming, the cut on my forehead looked like it might need stitches and my nose was horribly crooked. Most of the blood had gone, leaving my face still slightly red. I cleaned the towel with cold water before wringing it dry and putting it on my bag. I was debating whether or not to straighten my nose when my cell phone came to life again.

"_Ally! You almost gave me a fricken heart attack!"_

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was a little tied up. The air's been let out of the Camaro tires so I'm waiting for a tow truck which will take me to the garage to put the air back in them. Hopefully the rims are okay or someone will be dead by tonight."

"_You didn't hurt Sam did you?"_

"How'd you know what I did?"

"_Dean let the air out of your tires."_ It was more a statement than a question.

"Among other things." I said, changing my bloody clothes before carrying my gear out to the car and throwing it in the back seat.

"_What'd he do? If he hurt you I swear I break his neck!"_

"Like you said before you wouldn't kill someone to protect your little sister. There'd probably be nothing left to kill."

"_But I still get the satisfaction of getting him back."_

"Matt, I can take care of myself."

"_Never said you couldn't, baby girl."_

"Yadda, yadda. I'll be over soon okay? The tow trucks here."

"_Okay. See ya soon, baby girl."_


	5. What Happened?

**CHAP 5**

I climbed out of the Camaro at Kyle's house. The tires were full and the rims were fine. Matt ran out of the house and wrapped his arms around me. Growling I pushed him away.

"I'm fine, you big lump. Now, get off. You're squishing my nose and it _hurts_."

That got him off me. He jumped back, his fingers gently lifting my chin so our eyes met. His dark blue eyes slowly ran over my face, taking everything in.

"They did this to you?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"Well Sam hardly touched me and didn't hurt my face." I laughed.

"Dean did this?"

"Matt, I said it before; I don't need you defending me."

"Baby girl, I'm your big brother, it's my job to."

"Not this time, Matt. Not this time. I don't want you involved," I murmured, trying to forget the vision I had.

"Hey! Are you two coming inside?" Kyle called as my brother looked at me curiously, "We've just made hot drinks."

"Yeah, we're coming," I called back before smiling softly at Matt, "I'll be fine, but do you want to straighten my nose?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Did you find anything?" Arie asked, after we sat in the lounge with hot drinks.

"Plenty. Just not sure if any of it is going to help. There is one thing though. Keiran's never been to Missouri has he?"

Arie shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"Good. That's good."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Not long ago there were several killings in Missouri. They were just like this. Same MO same everything pretty much. Everything except the suspects."

"They didn't find the killer?" Arie sounded almost horrified.

"They found a guy shot at the last scene and figured he was the killer, especially since he later turned up very much alive."

"And they didn't arrest him when he turned up alive?"

"Oh they did, except he got away. We've been trying to track him since. It's only been in the last couple of days we've had someone on him. He wasn't the killer for this one and I doubt it for the Missouri one."

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"I find him again and get him to tell me what he knows about the Missouri killings. Anything it takes. Keiran isn't going down for this."

They nodded and we finished our drinks in silence. I stood up to leave, "I'll be back when I've got something."

Matt followed me out to the Camaro. I didn't acknowledge him until we were outside, not wanting Kyle or Arie to hear us arguing.

"Ally…"

"I don't want you involved with this, Matt. This is something I've got to handle alone."

"You don't know anything about these guys. Ally; just listen to me, please. They're dangerous."

"Matt, I know enough. Please, just let me handle it. I'll be fine. Stop being such a big brother."

"Now, I can't help that, it's what I'm made to do."

I gave him a light shove on the chest and climbed into the Camaro, "I'll be fine, big bro. See you soon."

"Bye, baby girl," he murmured as I started the engine and drove away.

Driving slowly towards a motel I set up the laptop on the dash, having a look at where the Impala was. Only five minutes drive away. I speed up, wanting to get there as fast as I could. I pulled up outside the motel and peered through the open curtains. Dean was the only one in sight. Taking a deep breath I cut the engine, closed down the laptop and hesitantly walked up to the door. I knocked on the door, praying when he answered he didn't slam it in my face.

The door opened and he looked slightly surprised before leaning on the doorframe, "You got out faster than I thought."

"You didn't tape my mouth. Dean, I'm not here to argue or talk about last night-"

"About how you broke in, knocked out Sammy and what? Tried to arrest us? Or just get evidence for an arrest?"

"Dean…"

"Go away, Ally," he said, beginning to shut the door.

I stuck my foot in it and shoved it open again, "Look! I'm not here for me or for you. I'm here for Keiran. He's innocent, just like Sam's friend in Missouri. Someone is killing people here and framing their partner or husband or whatever. You and Sam seem to be the only ones that actually know what happened in Missouri. Now, please, I just want to know what happened."

"Then why don't you ask that big brother of yours? He does the exact same thing as Sam and I. He'll know what happened in Missouri," he sneered slamming the door in my face.

I stepped back, shocked. Matt did the same thing as them? I didn't even know what they did or what Matt did. Numbly I walked back to the Camaro and began driving to the station again; it was time to see Keiran. On the way I grabbed my cell phone and again, realizing I didn't have Matt's number I called Kyle again.

"_Matt speaking."_

"Good. Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"_Ally, you finished with the Winchester's already?"_

"I got something out of Dean. Sam wasn't there."

"_Good on ya, baby girl. What'd you find out?"_

"What the hell did Dean mean, you do the exact same thing as them?!" I practically shouted into the phone.

He swore softly before replying, _"Ally, baby girl. I'll call you back okay?"_

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" I yelled as he did exactly that, "Bastard."

I parked outside the station again and almost ran inside. Flipping my badge I asked to see Keiran. The officer in charge led my straight down to the cell.

Keiran jumped to his feet, "Ally."

"Hey Keiran," I said before turning to the officer, "Some privacy please."

After the officer left Keiran immediately started talking again, "Al. I didn't do this. You know I wouldn't."

"I know, Keiran, I know. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to figure it out."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to let you go down for this, I promise."

He gave a hollow laugh, "Don't do anything stupid, Al."

I smiled sadly, "You know me, Keiran."

"Yeah, that's the problem, I do. You'll do anything within your abilities and everything out of your abilities too."

"Well maybe I've got reason to. I know you didn't do this. Kei, this will be hard, I know, but I need you to tell me about that night."

He sat down slowly, sighing, "Kyle and Arie invited us to a movie. Sal wanted to stay home with Liz, in case she woke up. She told me to go ahead and go with Kyle and Arie so I did. I shouldn't have left her, Ally, I should've stayed with her," he cried, tears threatening his eyes.

"You couldn't of known, Keiran; it's not your fault."

He shook his head and continued, "We, we went to the movie, must've been about ten thirty, eleven when it started. I left home about ten. The movie finished at, I don't know, sometime between one and two I guess. I went back to theirs for a drink and got home about three. The door was locked and it was all normal, until, until I got to the lounge," he took a deep breath and wiped his sleeve over his eyes, "she, Sal, was th-there. There was so, so much blood. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Keiran."

He shook his head, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"Hey, hey, Kei. It's going to be alright, I swear, it'll be alright. I'm going to find out what happened"

He looked up, squarely meeting my eyes, "I know you will, Al, but you're not god. You can't work miracles."

I laughed, "You'd be surprised what I can do when I actually put my mind to it."

"Thanks, Ally. You better go put your mind to it then, stop messing about talking to me."

"Talking to you can never be messing about, Keiran. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

________________________________________________________________________

Matt hung up on his sister, trying to think of any way possible to avoid telling her the truth. Hardly any plausible excuses came to mind so instead he pulled out his cell phone and called the cause of the problem.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean Winchester. You really are a bastard with no thought about others except for yourself and Sam."

"_Who are you?"_

"Why the hell did you tell my little sister that I did the exact same thing as you?!!"

"_Matt-"_

"You had no right, Dean! No right to do that!"

"_Dude, you're over reacting."_

"Really? How would you react if our positions were reversed? If I told that to Sam?"

There was silence on the other end.

"That's exactly my point. You would've kept it from your little brother if you could've and so far my sister doesn't know about it. What the hell do you propose I tell her now?!"

"_It's not my fault she went all nuts and started poking around in our world; maybe you should try and control her a bit more."_

"Don't you talk about my sister that way, you jerk! Oh and if you _ever lay _one finger on my little sister again, I swear _I'll kill you_." Matt growled before snapping the phone shut.

Throwing the cell on the couch beside him he growled softly, trying to figure out what to do. He was almost certain it was a shape shifter that killed Sally and another that was responsible for the deaths in Missouri. Dean and Sam had already taken care of the Missouri one from what Ally said, a silver bullet to the heart; the one thing that would kill all of those creatures that changed shape.

________________________________________________________________________

I decided to try talking to Dean again; if that didn't work I might decide to try Sam. Pulling out my phone I scrolled until I found his name. Almost hesitantly I pressed talk and held the phone to my ear. It rang for ages before someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean?"

"_Yeah. This Ally?"_

I nodded before remembering I was on the phone, "Please don't hang up," I answered, my voice quiet.

He sighed, _"What?"_

"Look, I, I'm sorry about what I did. I thought I was doing right. I broke in because I wanted to clean up your case, find something that puts you away or keeps you out. Right now, I don't really care about doing my job by finding out stuff about you even though I'll probably end up doing that by investigating these murders."

"_What's your point, Ally?"_

"I want to know what actually did happen in Missouri; the truth not the paper, official version. The same thing is happening here and I intend to put a stop to it. Keiran's not going to go down for this."

"_It all comes down to Missouri and Keiran doesn't it?"_

"Dean, please, I just want to know the truth."

"_I'm sorry, Ally. You know, I might actually tell you if I could, but your brother won't let me. You'll have to ask him for what you want to know."_

"You talked to my brother?" I hid the shock from my voice as the images from my vision came flooding back.

"_More he talked to me."_

"You leave my brother alone, Dean. You hear me. You leave him alone."

"_Geez, Ally, why do you keep thinking I'm going to hurt your brother?"_

"No reason; just warning you." I covered slightly too quickly.

"_What aren't you telling us?"_

"Nothing. Dean, why won't my brother let you tell me what happened in Missouri? How does he know what happened in Missouri?"

"_Ally-"_

"No Dean. You're keeping something from me, something important and I want to know what."

"_Your brother will try to kill me if I tell you."_

"You're scared of my brother?" I asked, disbelieving.

"_Nope. Just don't want to hurt him when he comes after me."_

"Okay, if I keep him from coming after you will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"_You're not going to like it and probably won't believe me."_

"Try me."

"_Fine. I won't explain over the phone though. You know what motel we are at."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up, wondering what I was getting myself in for.


End file.
